Penebusan
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Sebuah penebusan untuk cinta yang murni namun terkutuk!/Kihyun, BL/oneshot/Sidestory/Gaje and other/typo!


**FanFiction Kihyun, BL!**

 **"Penebusan"**

 **oneshot/Story is Mine!**

.

Langit kelabu.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dengan perlahan membasahi tanah yang masih menebarkan bau basah pagi ini karena hujan yang turun kemarin. Tapi itu tidak membuat mereka yang berada ditempat sakral tersebut menjadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali melihat atau menjadi saksi sejarah dari seseorang yang mereka anggap terkutuk.

Seseorang yang mereka kenal dengan baik. Terlalu baik hingga setiap perbuatan baik yang dilakukannya bahkan tidak mampu membuatnya selamat dari apa yang akan dialaminya dalam beberapa jam lagi.

Seseorang yang hampir tidak pernah bermasalah dengan siapapun diantara mereka. Tapi karena keterdiamannya, hal itu tidak membantunya untuk tidak tertuduh dalam kisah hitam yang banyak orang bicarakan.

Dan seseorang yang kini dengan pelan berjalan dijaga oleh dua orang berbadan kekar dibelakangnya. Berjalan menuju keatas panggung kecil, dimana sebuah tiang gantung telah tersedia disana. Tiang yang memang disiapkan bagi mereka yang dianggap telah berdosa.

Dan diatas panggung tempat tiang gantung itulah, seseorang akan menjalani hukuman mereka. Atau yang sering kebanyakan orang dari mareka menyebutnya sebagai tempat penebusan.

Penebusan untuk dosa dalam bentuk apapun, termasuk penebusan karena sesuatu yang sebenarnya hal unik tapi begitu tabu di kalangan mereka.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa pria muda beriris sewarna langit malam itu harus menjalani ini semua.

Karena dirinya dianggap terkutuk, hanya karena jatuh cinta pada yang bukan seharusnya.

Dirinya dihinakan, hanya karena perasaan tabu yang bertumbuh dihatinya.

Dan dirinya diasingkan, hanya karena mencintai sesama jenisnya.

Karena sejatinya sang pria muda hanya tau, bahwa ia jatuh cinta. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa cinta itu tidaklah seharusnya ada. Jika mengingat dirinya tinggal dalam komunitas yang mengharuskan bahwa hal yang dirasakannya sangatlah terlarang.

Karena kenyataan mengatakan dirinya telah melanggar kodrat!

Hal itulah yang membawanya sampai pada hari ini. Hari sakral bagi suku mereka. Tentang pembersihan tempat tinggal meraka. Pensucian akibat perasaan menjijikkan dari orang yang pernah mereka anggap tanpa cacat.

Sampai pada satu hari dimana mereka melihat bahwa orang yang mereka anggap sempurna adalah orang yang terkutuk untuk mereka. Aib bagi suku mereka. Dan kotoran yang tak bisa dibersihkan dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Dan inilah bukti nyata, bahwa dia bukanlah seorang malaikat suci tanpa cela yang sering dianggap oleh mereka. Karena ia telah melakukan satu kesalahan.

Hanya satu, tapi berujung pada akhir kehidupannya. Dimana sang kematian akan menjemputnya lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya.

Dan kini pria muda itu berdiri disana, tepat didepan tiang gantungnya. Dirinya bisa merasakan banyak tatapan yang menghujam kearahnya. Berbagai tatapan yang tak bisa ditebaknya satu persatu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya masih terdiam dan justru menatap kearah langit yang masih mencurahkan berkahnya pada bumi yang mereka pijak. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu tenang, wajah tampannya bahkan meski datar tapi jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, seulas senyum yang amat tipis nampak begitu indah menghiasi wajahnya yang kini terlihat pucat.

Dan ia mulai naik keatas kursi, hingga membuat wajahnya bersejajar dengan sebuah tali yang melingkar. Bersiap untuk melakukan penebusan dosanya, untuk perasaan terlarang yang dimilikinya.

Dan mengingatnya membuat sang pria muda tersebut tersenyum sedih tapi juga bahagia.

Sedih karena seseorang yang beruntung mendapatkan hatinya bahkan sudah lebih dulu melakukan penebusan dosanya kemarin. Ya, tepat kemarin ketika hujan juga turun dengan deras seperti hari ini.

Dan bahagia karena sebentar lagi dirinya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin berbahagia adalah ketika menyadari bahwa ia akan berada dialam yang sama dengan 'Dia' yang mendapatkan hatinya.

Dia, seorang pemuda berparas manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dia, seorang pemuda pemilik mata bulat dengan iris caramel paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Dan dia, seorang pemuda yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya yang beku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Juga seorang pemuda yang telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan itu bukan karena perasaan mereka yang telah membuat keadaan keduanya berakhir seperti saat ini. Karena sejatinya mereka hanya jatuh cinta. Yang sayangnya cinta itu tumbuh pada masa yang salah. Salah karena tumbuh pada dua hati sang pemilik yang tidak seharusnya.

Dan hujan turun semakin deras, bahkan ketika sang pria muda tersebut telah melakukan tugasnya. Mengakhiri hidup yang dianggap mereka yang ada disana sebagai sebuah penebusan dosa.

Dosa akan perasaannya yang suci namun terkutuk!.

.

.

END!


End file.
